dc_and_marvel_universe_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man
Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark (アンソニー・エドワード・“ルーク”・スターク, Ansonī Edowādo "Tonī" Sutāku), also more commonly known as Iron Man (アイアンマン, Aian Man), is a genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist. He not only invented the Iron Man Armor, but wears the armored suit himself. He is one of the founding members, as well as the brains a futurist, and scientist, of the Avengers and successful CEO of the Stark Industries, which once sold highly sophisticated weapons systems technologies to the government defense organizations such S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.W.O.R.D. who used them to maintain peace and order, but has pulled his company away from weapons business and rededicated it to create a better future of Earth. "We got it Nick. He's ready. Save the world. Yadda, yadda." :—Iron Man. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Adrian Pasdar (English), Yoshihisa Kawahara (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance As Tony Stark Without his armor, Tony Stark is a Caucasian male in his early 30s or late 20s. He has black eyes, black hair and a thin goatee. He is also tall, Spaniard, wears a black t-shirt with brown pants and uses a wristwatch for communication. When he doesn't have his armor on, he then usually wears his business suit. As Iron Man As Iron Man, he wears a highly sophisticated armor designed and especially made for him. With his armor, he looks like a humaniod robot with a red and gold color scheme. He has a Arc Reactor located in the armor's chest. He has a golden mask that can flip up to show his face. It is developed with Stark-based tech and carries multiple advanced weapons in it. *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Black *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:Tony_Stark_Dialogue.png|Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark Background Personality According to Nick, at the beginning of his career as Iron Man, he was very clumsy and cocky. Tony likes to brag to others about himself and his social life. As Iron Man, he is always calm and level-headed in a fight, and he sees potential in people where others don't, as he does with Spider-Man. He is also shown to have a caring side when he shut down his armors security functions to save Peter from the Living Laser. Tony Stark has also shown to have a fashion sense, as shown when he chided Spider-Man's costume, and made him a new suit in his spare time. Tony likes to flirt with women, and he winked at a woman during his skirmish with Living Laser. Relationships Friends/Allies *Stark Industries **Pepper Potts *Avengers **Captain America **Hulk **Thor **Hawkeye *James Rhodes/War Machine *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury **Maria Hill **Curt Connors *S.HI.E.L.D. Trainees **Spider-Man **White Tiger 3 **Nova **Iron Fist **Power Man *Splinter **Leonardo **Raphael **Donatello **Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Casey Jones Family *Howard Stark (father, deceased) *Maria Stark (mother, deceased) Neutral *Slashuur *Traximus *Karai *Earth Protection Force **John Bishop Rivals *M.O.D.O.K. Enemies *HYDRA **Johann Schmidt/Red Skull **Baron Zemo **Madame Hydra *Taskmaster *Doctor Doom *Sandman *Green Goblin *Doctor Octopus *Foot Clan **Shredder **Baxter Stockman **Foot Mystics *Purple Dragons **Hun *Triceratons *Federation Powers and Abilities Iron Man has no superpowers of his own and thus has to compensate for his lack of them by using and utilizing sophisticated high-tech suit of armors he created. He often used other armors of any type to fight villain and assist the Avengers. Most of his armors have superstrength, flight, speed, and repulsors and even any other sorts of special high-tech weaponry and gear, which he makes up for not having his own superpowers. Powers Abilities Iron Man mostly relies on his armor to fight and survive the battle but Captain America taught him how to fight without his armor and use his intellect to create innovative weapons. *'Genius-level Industrial Genius': With his industrial genius, Tony Stark can create new weapons and gadgets out of anything for his new armor and his Avenger teammates. *'Expert Engineer': Tony Stark can build an repair his armor even modifying them for better use in the field. *'Enhanced Mental Processing: '''Stark's IQ levels are beyond peaked to allow increased mental stamina so he can become smarter than he was before. *'Enhanced Metabolism:' He can eat a high amount of food without gaining fat as well as be resistant to normal flus, colds & alcoholic consumption. He can also recover faster than normal humans from any injury or intoxication, although it is at a level of an olympic level athlete. *'Enhanced Reflexes: His physical structure is enhanced to gain quicker response time and reflexes *'''Full Armor Control: The reactor's unique signature also allows Tony to be the only one that can access his armor (not including the Red Skull, who stole the original reactor as well as Mark 49 Armor to become the Iron Skull). Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Not only does Tony have an incredible mind, but his array of technology birthed from it truly makes arguably the smartest man alive. Some of these grand inventions include: *Iron Man Armor (Mark 50) *'The Quinjets' *'Aven-Jet Primes' *'J.A.R.V.I.S.': Iron Man Armor * Iron Man Armor MK I * Iron Man Armor MK II * Iron Man Armor MK III * Iron Man Armor MK XLIX - Stolen by the Red Skull. * Iron Man Armor MK L * Rubber Ducky Armor (Undersea armor) * Hulkbuster Armor * War Machine Armor * Iron Patriot Armor * Stealth Armor * Iron Kid Armor * Thorbuster Armor Gadgets Weapons Repulsor rays and other high-tech weapons. Transportation Gallery History Past Tony Stark is a brilliant inventor and CEO of Stark Industries. At some point of time, Tony Stark was kidnapped and held hostage by a criminal terrorists organization. He was locked up in a cave, which led him to built and create his first armor, which Spider-Man jokingly said he made from 'a paperclip and some empty soda cans', he had worked on for several days, using his brilliant technical knowing how, allowing him to escape. After his escape, he built a second armor to replace the first one in his beginning of his superhero career. After testing it, he built the third one and called himself Iron Man. Once back in the United States he uses his new invention to become the hero Iron Man. He, in years later, had became one of the founding members, and the scientist/brains of the Avengers. Synopsis See also External links *Iron Man Wikipedia *Iron Man Marvel Database Notes & Trivia *... Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Category:Businesspeople Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Geniuses Category:Technologists Category:Non-Superpowered Category:Armor Users Category:Manhattan Individuals Category:Marvel Universe Characters